The Red String of Fate
by cat in dreamland
Summary: The red string of fate... It is thought that the gods tie an invisible red thread around the finger of the men and women who are destined to be together. The Two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break
1. He's such a JERK!

**Hello friends ! Now I feel like writing a ****MISAXUSUI FANFIC XD haha For my "Mine and MINE ONLY" 'fans'( I hope) Fear not I'm still writing it gonna update soon!**

**Happy 21/12/2012! greetings from somewhere :D -Gets pushed off a cliff- **

**Heh can't kill me easily... -Floats in the air- **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid Sama but I own the plot ^^**

**Weeeee! -Spins around floating-**

* * *

_**Some insiders on this... **_

_**the red string of fate, also referred to as the red thread of destiny, red thread of fate, and other variants, is an East Asian belief originating from Chinese legend and is also used in Japanese legend. According to this myth, the gods tie an invisible red string around the ankles of men and women who are destined to be soul mates and will one day marry each other. Often, in Japanese culture, it is thought to be tied around the little finger.**_

**_The Two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. This myth is similar to the Western concept of soulmates or a twin flame._**

* * *

**MISAXUSUI**

* * *

**He's such a JERK! (Chap 1)**

* * *

Misa POV

"Argh! he's such a JERK! "I screamed angrily reminiscing the douche who told me to get the hell out of his office. Who does he think he is!

_Flashback_

_"Minna... Boss-san wants to replace me with a guy... No matter what please keep smiling... Ok? I will be leaving at the end of the year" Satsuki said smiling sadly. "Tenchou..." Erika, Subaru and Honoka cried hugging her tightly. I clenched my fist angrily "Iie I won't accept this." I whispered angrily. "Tenchou I'm not going to let this MAN replace you that easily! " I shouted. "Misa..." Satsuki whispered. _

_"I'll go to the main HQ of Japan in Tokyo ok? don't stop me!" I said angrily and stormed out of the cafe not even changing. I took the train to Tokyo and started to find the building. "Ah! Walkers INC" I said and stormed inside. "Miss I'm afraid you can't- " I ignored him and took the elevator to the top floor. Ding! The elevator doors opened and I stormed out "Hey you can't just-" The secretary started. I gave her one of my signature death glares and she cowered._

_ I slammed the doors opened and a blonde haired male who looked 2 years older than myself with enchanting green eyes looked at me. "May I help you?" He asked boredly. "Good evening Mr.- "I paused and looked at his name plate at the edge of his desk "Walker-" I started "Iie Mr Takumi is fine" He said looking at me slightly amused._

_" Alright Mr Takumi, I am Misaki Ayuzawa working in one of the Maid latte branches that your family owns and I was told by my manager that you are going to change her?" I continued. "Ah you're from the Enbetsu branch yes I want to replace her with my right hand man Tora... " He said looking at me. "Well I won't accept it." I said angrily. "Satsuki-san is a wonderful manager she cares for all of the staff and is very kind." I continued._

_" She's a nice person and she deserves this job probably more than your right hand man. And that name... Isn't he one of Japan's most eligible bachelors? Satsuki-san understands us commoners I bet if you were to change her with Mr Igarashi, he'll treat us like dirt!" I paused. "You are very amusing. " Mr Takumi said. "I see your point Miss Ayuzawa and for making me amused,I won't ask the security to escort you out. I would consider your suggestion. But I'd watch my words if I were you.." He ended._

_"Would you be a dear and get the hell out of my office?" He said spinning around to look at the crowded streets of Tokyo. "Thank you for your time Mr Takumi I apologize for barging in." I said bowing. I turned and walked out. _

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

** My name is Misaki Ayuzawa aged 16 and I'm from Seika High class 2-1 valedictorian and on top of that Kaichou of Seika High. My 'Dad' Left us with debts... he betrayed my trust and from that day on I hated men. I work in this Maid cafe called Maid Latte. Maid latte is a very popular maid cafe chain owned by the Walker family. The main HQ is in England. I am currently working at the Enbetsu branch which is a branch quite far away from my school and house which is good because everyone will never look at me the same best friends are Hanazono Sakura and Kaga Shizuko. **

* * *

"MISAKI!" Sakura screamed as she waved her hands animatedly at me. "Ohayou Sakura Shizuko" I greeted. Shizuko simply nodded and resumed reading her book. "Misaki! I'm being forced into an arranged marriage" Sakura cried. "I'm meeting him tomorrow please oh please can you cover for me?My parents don't know about Kuuga-kun and I!" She pleaded her eyes big and watery.

I sighed "But what if your parents find out about this?" I asked. She leapt and shook me hard "Don't worry Kaa-chan and Oji-san are out on a business trip!" "I sighed in "Sure Sakura." " ARIGATOU MISAKIII!" Sakura screamed and hugged me. "Iie iie." I replied inwardly sighing.

We continued our way to our lockers with Sakura chatting animatedly about her date with Kuuga and Shizuko occasionally commenting on Sakura's horrible taste in men. Ring! the bell signaling that class starts in 5 minutes rang. "Meet you at lunch girls! Ja!" I shouted parting ways with them. I entered my class and prepared myself for another boring lesson with Kizashi sensei. A fat burly man who was probably aged 40 entered "Class stand!" I shouted. "1 2 3 Ohayou gozaimasu Kizashi sensei" we greeted deadly bowing. "gozaimasu today we will be learning a new chapter on..." Kizashi sensei said.

I took notes as he talked and finally it was the last 5 minutes of his lesson. "Today I will be giving you back your mid year exam papers. The first in the level as always is Miss Ayuzawa Misaki." He said handing me my paper. "Next person is..." He continued until the bell rang. "Don't forget to read page 29 and 30!" He said as he dismissed us. "MISAKI! OVER HERE!" Sakura shouted as I went out of my class. I glanced to my left to find Sakura and Shizuko. Sakura waved animatedly at me I smiled and ran towards them. "Oi watch where you're- Gomenasai Kaichou" A guy said as he bumped into me.

I brushed him off and just walked to them. "Misaki! I haven't finish the story about my date yet! As I was saying..." Sakura rambled on about Kuuga being the best boyfriend she could have. Seeing Sakura so happy it's refreshing... I thought to myself smiling. "Eh? Misaki why are you smiling" Sakura asked as she stopped her rambling. "Iie it's just nice to see you so happy!" I replied letting out a small giggle.

"Oh! As I was saying Kuuga's really sweet... " She continued. I took a bite on my Tamago and listened occasionally laughing at Sakura's cuteness. After school at home while I was doing my homework(It's her day off), "Hm.. I wonder what this guy will be like" I wondered out loud. "Maybe he's a playboy type or a Lolita type" I imagined a mystery guy acting lolita. "Eh I'll find out tomorrow." I said continuing with my chemistry homework.

* * *

**END **

**R&R probably the worst KWMS fic ever but... LOL :D**


	2. Not you!

**Heyyy! Whats up! XD 2nd chappie offfff the red string of Fateeeee!**

**Thank you so much to the two people who reviewed :D I promise I won't let you down! It will be good rest assured ! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama and Girlism by Scandal! but I own the plot ^^**

**-Floats- I'm an alien ;D but not a perverted uchuujin! ;D I can't say that for Usui though!**

* * *

**MISAXUSUI**

* * *

**Not you!**

* * *

Misa POV

Bzzt! -Chotto matte suji toka tte tousenaida mo- I groaned as I opened my eyes immediately regretting it when a splash of sunlight blinded my eyes. I groaned and took out my phone. I painfully looked at the caller ID Sakura. I flipped my phone open and answered her call. "MISAKI WHERE ARE YOU!" a high pitched voice shouted. I yawned sleepily "Ohayou Sakura." I looked at the clock on my bedside table 11:59am. My eyes widened as it hit me "Shimata! gomenasai Sakura give me 10 minutes!" I shouted and took a 3 minutes shower( It's possible :D), Brushed my teeth,Changed into my clothes and ran off.

While running, I combed my hair. I looked at my watch "Misa! Over here!" Sakura shouted waving. I dashed to her and panted. While cooling off she debriefed me. "Ok My fiancee arrives at exactly 2pm so now I'll hand you over to Yumeki-san, My personal hairdresser and makeup artist I promise Misa you'll look absolutely kawaii!" She said with a grin etched on her face. "Miss Misaki-" Sakura's hairdresser/make up artist started. "Iie just Misaki is fine." I said. "Alright Misaki-san shall we go?" She led me to a room that looked like a professional hair salon I recognized this room it was next to Sakura's indoor jacuzzi we went here to do our medi pedis during a sleepover.

"Misaki-san don't worry I'll make you absolutely gorgeous" Yumeki-san said. She put my hair in a side bun and left some tresses out. She curled the tresses and let my bangs sweep to the opposite side. "Hair done! now on to make up!" She said cheerfully and pushed me into a bathroom that was connected to the room. She only applied blush, mascara and a thin coat of light pink lipstick. When she showed me to Sakura, Sakura gapped and turned into moe mode. "MISAKI! YOU'RE SO KAWAII!" She screamed and moe flowers erupted around her.

"Now on to clothes ! I have the perfect dress!" She pulled me into her closet and opened a secret door. "I've never worn this before and I don't think it really suits me." She whispered to me and opened another door it led to a pink room that had a figurine in the middle. She wore a pale yellow dress that reached her knees it was snug around her bust area but it flowed down gradually from the mid torso there was also a black ribbon tied just below the bust. I gapped Sakura nudged me and I took the dress out carefully. She ushered me out into her room and pushed me into her bathroom.

I wore the dress carefully so as not to ruin my hair and make up and went out. I looked at Sakura's reaction and she gapped at me. "KYAAAA MISAKII! YOU ARE SO KAWAII!" she squealed going Moe again. "Arigatou Sakura." I said awkwardly. Sakura looked at the clock beside her bed and gasped. "noooo! he's going to be here in 15 minutes time chop chop!" She said and snapped her fingers. A maid came in holding black stilettos that had to be about 6 inches and handed it to Sakura. Sakura gave it to me and I put it on carefully. She gave me a diamond necklace and I clasped it around my neck.

"Mai!" Sakura shouted. "Hai Sakura sama" A maid appeared and bowed at us. "Inform everyone to address her as me for today" Sakura said gesturing to me. "Hai Sakura sama" She said bowing then scurrying off. "Good luck Misaki!" Sakura shouted and went under her bed and pressed a button and a trapdoor opened. "Ja ne Misakiiiii!" She shouted and slid down a slide. Then after a few minutes, Sakura's pink convertible disappeared out of sight.

"Sakura sama your fiance is here." A maid I recognized as Mai called me. "Alright Mai I'll be there in a second." I said and wobbled slightly as I tried to walk in my stilettos 6 inch stilettos but after walking for abit, I got used it it. I made my posture straight and walked as elegantly as I could. I inhaled deeply and opened the door. I made my way down to the living room almost tripping at some of the carpeted parts but I still managed to regain my posture. "Presenting Sakura sama." the butler said and I saw a man who looked similar to Takumi Walker in the hall. I inwardly gulped but kept my perfect posture.

"Good evening I am Hanazono Sakura you may call me Sakura and how may I address you?" I asked politely and stuck out my hand. The man took my hand and shook it firmly while saying "Good evening to you too I am Gerald Walker you can just call me Gerald. Miss Hanazo- I mean Sakura would you be so kind as to accompany me to a dinner ?" He asked. I blushed but keep my cool exterior. "Of course Gerald." He smiled and I swore I felt my insides melt. "Well, Shall we go?" He said offering a hand to me and I took it. He led me to a limo and opened the door for me. "Thank you Gerald." I said and gave him a warm smile.

"Ever so welcome Sakura." He went to the other side of the limo and went in. "Cedric please take us to La côte d'or" He said pronouncing every word perfectly. "Yes young master." the man replied and drove us. "Sakura I hope you like french food." Gerald started looking at me. "Of course Gerald" I replied. Smiling inwardly I thought to myself. Maybe men aren't that bad after all I mean it's just the Jerk Takumi Walker and My 'dad'. Gerald led me into a fancy restaurant. "Sakura I apologize for not telling you in such short notice. But I would like you to meet my family. " Gerald said. "No it's fine" I said giving my my most dazzling smile.

"Well Sakura here we are." Gerald said opening the door. "I'm so sor-" A familiar voice apologized. I looked up so fast I could have gotten a whiplash and my eyes widened. 'Shit not him!' My mind screamed. His eyes too widened but narrowed at the sight of my fiance. "Hello Brother." Takumi Walker said icily. "Ah Takumi! Have you met my fiancee? This charming young lady is Hanazono Sakura." Gerald said introducing me.

* * *

**Oooo ! the tension! the horrorrr! Will Takumi expose our dearest Misa-chan?! Stay Tuned to find out! ^^**

**Aww thanks to those who reviewed! :D I enjoyed reading them! I feel even more inspired to write :D **


	3. My Father?

**Chappie 3!**

**MisaXUsui!**

**Sorry for not updating for a looonnng time! I have TONS of homework and school is killing me! :( (Even if it's the March "holidays")**

**Anyways, I hope you'd enjoy this chap! I'll try to make it longer this time I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid sama!**

* * *

**MisaXUsui**

* * *

_recap!_

_"Hello Brother." Takumi Walker said icily. "Ah Takumi! Have you met my fiancee? This charming young lady is Hanazono Sakura." Gerald said introducing me._

* * *

Misa POV

Usui scanned me his eyes reflected a hint of confusion but his face betrayed no emotions. Usui just flashed me a charming smile and offered me his hand to shake. "I'm Takumi,Usui Takumi." I blushed and shook his hand and replied "I'm Sakura, Hanazono Sakura" "Now if you don't mind _Takumi_. My fiancee and I have meet Father and Mother now." Gerald said emphasizing on Takumi's name. As Gerald led me away, I felt Takumi boring holes at my back and watching my every move. I inwardly gulped in fear but brushed it off as Gerald gave me a charming smile.

Gerald and I walked gracefully earning alot of attention from the other guests in the restaurant. Soon, we reached two golden doors which were intricately decorated with roses. Gerald looked at me and smiled warmly as he sensed my nervousness "Don't worry Sakura, My parents are nice people." He said lightly squeezing my hand. I smiled back and whispered a small thanks as the two doors opened. He led me down the red carpet and into the center of the room. Where three figures sat.

Two males and one female one I recognized as Mr Takumi and the other had dark brown hair and cool blue eyes like Gerald he looked serene and easygoing. The woman to his left whom I presume is Gerald's mother, had striking lavander eyes and pale blonde hair with straight bangs and her hair was slightly curled. She had a slightly playful yet stern look on her face. There was a butler standing beside them who had exotic emerald eyes like Mr Takumi and jet black hair.

Gerald squeezed my hand once more to assure me and we went to the table. He introduced me to his family vice versa and pulled a chair for me. I sat down as gracefully as possible trying my best as everyone was staring at me. It was a quiet affair until Mrs Walker broke the silence. "Miss Hanazono I heard from your father that you are going to transfer to Miyabigaoka soon?" She said staring at me.

I politely chewed finish my canard a l'orange and wiped my mouth before answering. "No Mrs Walker, I feel comfortable in Seika and prefer not to. I am currently trying to dissuade him from doing so as I am contented with what I have now." I replied pronouncing each syllable with perfect english.

She narrowed her eyes in disgust "I beg your pardon Miss Hanazono. You actually enjoy the company of commoners?" I tried hard to suppress my anger. How dare she? what's wrong with talking to commoners? "Mrs Walker is it wrong to talk to people you call commoners? They are human beings too Mrs Walker." I replied with a hint of annoyance. Then Mrs Walker's face twisted in disgust. She looked like she wanted to throw up even thinking about it. "I apologise Mrs Walker but please respect my opinion." I said as she calmed down. "Very well Miss Hanazono." After that it was an awkward and tense dinner with occasional questions from Mr Walker and Mrs Walker.

Finally it was time for the dessert. "Viola, Creme brûlée" Mrs Walker exclaimed as the waiters brought it in. They put the creme brûlée infront of each of us and sprinkled vanilla sugar on it. Then they used a blow torch to caramelize the sugar. Once it cooled, I ate it savoring the bittersweet taste of caramel contrasted by the creamy vanilla custard.

After the Creme brûlée, A slice of Japanese strawberry shortcake was served to everyone. It was simple yet delicious. The cake was a light and fluffy vanilla sponge cake that had slices of strawberries in the middle. The cake was accompanied by a dense vanilla whipped cream on top the cake was finished off with a blueberry and a whole strawberry on the top. I ate it and a sense of nostalgia hit me the cake tasted so familiar. Like how _he _made it before he left.

"My compliments to the chef." Mrs Walker exclaimed as a waiter bowed and proceeded to inform the chef. A familiar brown haired man walked out of the two grand doors. The man's eyes widened for a split second and looked dazed however, he shook his head and put a serene smile on his face. His eyes averted to Mrs Takumi and he smiled widely "Ah Patricia-san it has been a while since you dined here." He said giving her a friendly hug. "Edward it has been awhile hasn't it?" the man said extending a hand to Mr Walker. "Yes it has. It's nice to see your business flourishing." Mr Walker said firmly taking his hand shaking it.

"Gilbert!" "hai hime!" "A chair for him please." Within a split second, the butler came back with a chair in one hand. The adults started talking about their lives and how they got along. Gerald,Takumi and I sat bored I looked around the room trying to look for something interesting. Occasionally, my eyes would meet with Takumi,When that happens, I would blush and look away. I could literally feel him smirking wickedly at me with a 'you can't resist my sexiness' smirk which caused me to become a blushing tomato.

The adults talked about business and life when a topic suddenly caught my attention. Mrs Walker's eyes softened "Any luck on finding _her_ Sakuya?" "Iie... I've heard from the Igarashi's... they claimed that their son.. Tora was it had found her Patricia.." Mr Walker whispered "Sakuya... You'd have to eventually let her go... do you even think she'd accept you immediately right after what you did to her? Rethink your decision Sakuya.." "Trust me Sakuya... I knew Minato too... " Mrs Walker said and both adults patted the chef's back.

"I really regret leaving her to go after Etsuka..." The chef, Sakuya, said sorrowfully. "Well you were always the densest of us..." Mr Walker started and Mrs Walker slapped his head shouting a 'be quiet'. Mr Walker clutched his head and Sakuya shook his head at them. "After all this time.. you guys never changed abit!... I bet Minato had found another guy to replace me in her life..."Sakuya said bitterly with his head hung low.

That name... Sakuna?Sukaya? No... Sakuya? a sense of nostalgia slapped me right on my face. My eyes widened and I scrutinized the chef thoroughly. His face... His hair... I thought clutching my hair. All the memories which I painfully sealed away for 10 years came back in an instant. Not wanting to face the music and accept that that man is my 'Dad', I stood up with my hair curtaining my face earning stares from the five people, I mustered my best fake smile and said tightly, "Please excuse me I don't feel too well." With that I left not noticing a concerned Takumi who slipped out of the room with me.

I walked out of the grand doors to find myself in another hallway and blindly walked without noticing the "For staff only" Sign. After what seemed to be hours, I finally found two grand doors and as I was about to open it, I heard a man whispering behind the doors. It was muffled and I hesitated to open the doors. Instead, I leant closer to hear a evil voice speaking," Where is Karin! She had better had kidnapped _him_already." A woman's voice spoke, her voice held annoyance. "That boy... Takumi... is the CEO of our rival company.. If we kidnapped him... we can eliminate our competition..." the evil voice said and shifting was heard from the room.

I was about to run away when...

* * *

**Hehe! CLIFFY! Thank you to those who reviewed! Love you guys alot! sorry I didn't update sooner... I'm far too busy now a days! I'm especially sorry to my Mine and MINE only fans! sorry for not updating for too long guys! D: PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Well! see you guys next time! I felt that this chap had sucked... but tell me what you think! yea!**

**BYE! R&R**


	4. Kidnappers alert!

**Welcome to Chapter 4!**

**Hey guys :D I'll try my best to update every weekend and juggle FF and my hectic schedule :D I hope you enjoyed Chappie 3 XD**

**Disclaimer : I don't own KWMS!**

* * *

_previously on Red string of fate_

_I was about to run away when... _

* * *

Misa POV

I bumped into a wall. No seriously...a wall! I held my aching nose as I felt this "Wall" I pat it and used my fist to hit it. It seemed pretty soild I thought.

Then, the wall chuckled. "Miss Hanazono are you trying to feel me up? or should I say Miss A-yu-za-wa?"He said hotly with his hot breath tickling my ear as I flushed darkly. 'Shit! It's Mr Takumi!' My mind screamed as I tried to walk past him.

" Now now what's the rush?" Takumi said sexily as he grabbed me by my waist. I was confused. It seemed that he really hated me when I barged into his office and now he's seducing me? I squirmed uncomfortably even though it was undeniably comfortable in his arms and tried to break free. "Mr Takumi.." I started when he put a finger to my lips.

"Hush Miss Ayuzawa I can't hear what their saying now." I calmed down trying to ignore the current position we were in. The muffled voices soon grew clearer and their foot steps becoming more prominent. My eyes widened and I dragged Mr Takumi by his tie into a closet nearby. His eyes widened and looked at me I cocked my head to the side to signal the person's appearance.

He nodded and we were cramped into a small closet which was stuffed with cleaning supplies. It reeked of bleach and ammonia. He was still holding me by my waist as we listened to their conversation. There was a hole in the door. I lunged at it forgetting Takumi was there and accidentally kicked his shin. He hissed in pain and caressed his shin. He glared at me and I merely stuck my tongue out at him.

I peeped through the hole I saw two people.A man and a woman.

The man wore a crisp plain light blue long sleeved collar shirt and plain black jeans. He had neon yellow hair with matching eye color. He had a look of arrogance on his face. The woman wore a slim black dress which clung onto her figure and black pumps. She had soft looking black hair that was put in a bob and she had green eyes.

She also had a black wool beret on her head."Tora I believe Karin will get the job done soon baby don't have to worry." The woman said with a french accent. "Oh Corine I hope she does soon." The man, Tora said. They gave each other an eskimo kiss and the woman said "Oh Tora. If you became the best friend of CEO then he might listen to you" Corine said tracing patterns on to his chest. "Yeah. That Takumi is such a fool." Tora said as he threw an arm around her.

The couple left and their conversation died down as they walked further and further away from Takumi and I.

When they were completely gone, I jumped up.

I don't know why though. I accidentally hit Takumi's jaw and stomped on his feet in the process. It was so not for revenge for his rudeness. I laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head letting out an 'oops' earning a glare from Takumi. He then smirked as he snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. "My my my Mi-sa_-Chan_ you're so feisty" He said emphasizing the added suffix to my name.

I squirmed trying to get out of his iron grip. "Misa_-chan_ stop squirming. You're turning me on" He said hotly in my ear. My cheeks instantly grew red and I finally found the strength to push him away. " What the hell are you doing Mr Takumi? When I first met you, you were such an ass." I demanded angrily. He smirked at me knowing that he had successfully annoyed me.

I was about to storm out of the closet when Takumi grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his rock hard chest.

"Shh" Takumi said as he pushed my face further into his chest. "People are coming." He whispered holding me closer to him.

We silently waited. Then, a young maid spoke "Madame Corine I have snuck the sleeping powder into the chef's Chiffon cake. The said Madame cackled evilly " Excellent! Good job Karin. I knew you could do it." the Madame said patting the girl on her back. "Does this mean promotion?" The young maiden asked innocently. "Oh I forgot about that part Karin. Why not you do me another favor then we'll talk." Corine said cunningly. " Hai Madame. Gomenasai." The young maiden said obviously crestfallen.

When we were sure that there was no one outside, we went out of the stuffy closet. "It seems you are being targeted Mr Takumi. And I don't want to be involved" I said relieved. I dusted my hands and gave him a mega watt smile. "Good luck on that!" I said immediately breaking out into a jog. "Hold on" Takumi said grabbing me by my wrist. "Well Miss Ayuzawa... I guess you have to help me... If you want a...Promotion." He said. Whispering the word promotion into my ear. Damn! he knew my weakness.

"Hm...I could even pay you tons of yen... If you help me." Takumi said flashing his card waving it infront of me. Hmm Suzuna could use the extra money to further her studies... And... Mom could be treated..."Dad's" debt could be repaid..."Or.. if you don't want... I can just sue you for pretending to be Miss Hanazono... Assaulting me a CEO... must I go on?" He said calmly. I stood there dumbly. "Oh... So you want to go to jail? Guar-" I immediately covered his mouth. "Alright alright I'll do it you're evil you know!" I hissed into his ear.

"Oh I do know. Any ways excellent...Now lets discuss-" Takumi said. "Now we don't have enough time before you become poor remember the evil people?" I cut him off gesturing to the direction of the dining hall. "Right. You have to stop doing that." Takumi said while we were running. "Do what?" I asked questioningly tilting my head slightly. "You know..Cutting off your boss?" He said eyeing me from the corner of his eye. "Right!" I said sheepishly. Turning to the left avoiding random servants and maids.

We burst through the grand doors to find...

* * *

**Cliffy! :D Are the people sleeping? or are they awake? :D Stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**Some answers to some reviews I can't PM.**

Qn) What I don't understand, is Misa pretending to be Sakura?

Yeah :D

**Thank you all for reviewing! you're all such wonderful people :D I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer! **


	5. Who's the mastermind?

**Chapterrrr 5 :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama but I do own the plot! :D **

* * *

Previously on The Red string of fate

_We burst through the grand doors to find..._

* * *

Misa POV

A brown haired man on top of a young jet black haired maiden. They were both topless and were heatedly making out on top of a kitchen counter. Then, the man grabbed the maiden's breast. She moaned and nibbled on his ear.

Seeing this, Takumi's eyes widened and I blushed bright red. I urged to scream,"AHHH MY VIRGIN EYES!" But my mouth hung open not a sound escaping._  
_

Until, I unconsciously let out a strangled choke. The couple froze immediately and turned to us cautiously their faces resembled that of a tomato. I squeaked and hid behind Takumi.

The couple yelled for us to get out and scrambled to wear their clothes. Takumi pushed me out and immediately slammed the door shut shielding us from that obscene sight we just saw.

To me, it was literally porn right in front of my face. My face literally resembled a red juicy tomato. Takumi looked no better. He looked flustered bright red from his neck up to the tips of his ears.

We stood there for a really long time gaping. Takumi was the first to snap out of the shock. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the kitchen.

He continued dragging me until we reached identical grand doors and gently pushed open the door. We were greeted by an empty table with no occupants and a eggshell colored envelop lying on the cream colored table cloth.

Cautiously, Takumi went in and shakily took the envelop. He slowly opened the envelop and browsed through it's content. His eyes widened and he reread a particular sentence several times before turning to me.

He whispered. "Grandfather... He was behind this all along..."

He immediately grabbed my wrist and dragged me with him. We ran quickly out of the hallway and into the crowded restaurant. Takumi recklessly dragged me making me nearly trip on a table or two and nearly making me slam into a woman carrying a plate of escargot.

Finally, we made it outside. Takumi's grip on my wrist tightened and pulled me with him. One of my legs accidentally got caught in a drain I tried to pull it out but Takumi tugged forcing me to scrape my knee and twist my ankle

I hopped behind him with my good foot and punched his back to get his attention. He glared at me annoyed. I glared back and pointed at my bruised ankle.

He sighed and crouched down to give me a piggyback.

I lunged on to his strong back and he easily hoisted me up. He secured my legs that were loosely hung on each side of his waist by hooking his arms around them. With that, he took off at top speed to his car. I clung on to him for my dear life.

He went so quickly I could have sworn that he is an alien in disguise. He stopped at a black porshe and fished his pocket for his car keys. He unlocked his car and opened the car door.

He set me down gently and shut the door. Scrambling into his seat, he shoved the key in the ignition and turned his car on hastily.

The car roared to life and he pushed on the gas pedal using one hand on the steering wheel the other to wear his seat belt. I wore mine and assisted him with his. With that, we zoomed out of the car park.

Takumi sped over the speed limit but thankfully there were no officers. Finally, we reached Walkers INC Main HQ. It was already 7pm. The building was illuminated with bright lights on every level.

Takumi dragged me along with him to the building and used me as a cover for him past the receptionist. He pushed me into an elevator and pressed the restricted floor level. Using his card, he inserted it and the lift started moving.

With a ding, the elevator opened. Takumi stormed out with me into his grandfather's one level office.

"Ahh Takumi what can I do you for?" A kind and charming voice said not turning around. "Drop the act _Grandfather_ "Takumi said with threat lacing his words.

His grandfather laughed evilly and turned. He was an exact replica of Gerard (Takumi's dad) except older and looked more intimidating.

"What are you going to do about it. Taka-Chan?" His grandfather mocked Takumi.

Takumi smirked and held up a picture. "I will 'accidentally' show this to the media. Maybe your _affair_ with supermodel Tsukima Hatami has to say something about it. You'll not break the company's name since Father is boss now. But you'll destroy _her_ reputation." Takumi said threateningly

His grandfather's eyes narrowed. "What if I told the media it was fake?" He said cautiously. "I'm sure CCTV cameras don't lie _grandfather_" Takumi hissed. His grandfather jumped and ripped the picture into pieces.

"Don't worry grandfather. There is more from where that came from." Takumi said holding up another 3 more printed copies, A disk and a tape.

"Now tell me where they are." Takumi said authoritatively

* * *

**Sorry! I've kept you all waiting for a REALLY LONG time! I have a writer's block :(**


	6. Mishaps and an unlucky Misaki

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS! But I do own the plot :D**

* * *

Previously on the Red string of fate...

_"Now tell me where they are." Takumi said authoritatively_

* * *

Misa's POV

His grandfather gulped in worry. But quickly recomposed himself. Clearing his throat, he pulled out a remote control

"Just a push of this button_ Taka-Chan_ bodyguards will rush in and capture you and your pretty girlfriend." His grandfather said with a satiated smile thinking that he won.

Takumi was about to answer him when I stepped in. "We dare you." I said foolishly without thinking. Takumi glared at me. I ignored him and continued glaring at Takumi's grandfather.

He looked at me smirking tauntingly. "Wow you're feisty" He said pausing to lick his cracked lips with his slimy tongue. _Eww is that his tongue! It's so gross and slimy_. "I like feisty. Dare accepted little_ neko._" He said winking at me.

Takumi protectively covered me shielding me from his perverted roaming eyes.

His grandfather pressed the button. Twenty bodyguards appeared in a flash all dressed in black. I shoved Takumi away from me and got into an Aikido fighting stance. Time to put my Aikido skills to the test. I thought smirking inwardly.

I_'m the demon Kaichou of Seika feared by boys of all ages and I intended to keep my reputation that way._

One man charged at me preparing to knock me out with a swift blow. _Underestimating your opponent is a wrong move _I thought taking his arm and flipping him on to his back. Knocking him unconscious.

Three men jumped trying to catch me. I stepped back causing them to collide with each other successfully knocking each other out. Forgetting about my sprained ankle, I bit back my yelped and kept a stoic expression.

Four men attacked me at once. I knocked each of them out with finesse dodging each hit they threw. My ankle injury was slowly acting up. Gritting my teeth and ignoring the stabbing pain, I continued fighting.

Soon, Takumi and I stood back to back as the bodyguards circled around us. We panted so far we each took out 7 bodyguards.

The last 6 bodyguards were armed with furniture as they were less scrawny than the ones we took out. Dodging each object that came hurtling at us, A pile soon formed and we leapt on it as leverage.

Finally running out of things to throw, We smirked at them and simultaneously jumped on one each knocking them out. We knocked the last four bodyguards out together taking two down each.

Takumi's grandfather gaped at us. He was so shocked, he dropped the remote. I jumped for it and managed to retrieve it but accidentally pressing the button in the process. Heavy footsteps were heard and Takumi dragged me out of the room. We made a mad dash into the elevator and pressed level 1.

We were drained of energy and we had to stand down. Furthermore, my ankle acted up again. I winced and took off Sakura's platforms and massaged my ankle. Tapping Takumi lightly, I gained his attention and pointed at my ankle. He nodded in understanding and carried me bridal style.

Carrying me to his porsche, he opened the door, put me down gently and slammed the door shut.

I strapped myself in and he hurriedly shoved his key into the ignition. The car roared to life instantly. Looking at the rearview mirror, we saw bodyguards running out of the building armed with handguns.

He sped out of the car park leaving the bodyguards coughing in the dust. Destroying the button, I instructed Takumi to pull over so that I could throw it away. He agreed as he was running low on fuel.

Stopping the car at a gas station, he filled the gas tank while I threw the mutilated button into a trash can.

Afterwards, he drove us into a dark secluded forest. I looked at him weirdly suddenly doubting him. He felt my stare and explained to me that he was driving to his secret penthouse that no one knew about except him.

I didn't really believe him until we reached a clearing ahead. Drawing down the car windows, a strong scent of the salty sea wafted at me. I sighed in content. I've never been to an actual beach before. The closest I ever had to a beach was an inflated swimming pool in my backyard with Suzuna playing the radio. That was when I was about 8? 10? I don't remember.

I marveled at the beauty of the beach. A reflection of the waning moon was casted on the dark murky waters. Waves rolled and tumbled softly creating a tuneless melody. White sand crunched under the tires in the new terrain.

It was simply picture perfect. I could not contain my excitement and started pointing at random things to Mr Takumi. He only nodded in response or muttered a "That's nice" Occasionally.

Finally, we came upon a 3 leveled penthouse which was slightly perched over the sea on wooden stilts. There were balconies on each floor. There was even a ledge over the sea fenced by metal grills to prevent people from falling doors were built on every floor to gain access on each balcony. The house was mostly made of stone and wood. It looked pretty simple but still captivating.

Pressing a button on his porsche, a secret door opened to reveal a garage that was cleverly hidden. "We should be safe here." Takumi said parking his porsche.

I leapt out of the car landing on my good foot. Dashing out of the garage before Mr Takumi had the chance to close the garage door. I childishly ran in circles around an annoyed Mr Takumi begging and whining uncharacteristically to play at the beach.

Mr Takumi sighed and gave up not before casting me a irked stare. Ruffling my already disheveled hair making me pout in annoyance. He found a boulder free from insects and sat on it. Staring at the horizon.

_I'm really uncharacteristic right now_ I thought to myself carefully walking on the pure white sand.

I test dipped my toe into the water. Hmm... Surprisingly it was warm unlike what I've expected. Walking deeper into the water, until it reached my shin I relaxed feeling the waves breeze past my legs hitting the shore with a small growl.

Then, I've hatched a brilliant plan to get Mr Takumi into the water or at least get him slightly wet. Cupping as much water as I could hold in my petite hands, I sneaked up to him. He was too busy thinking to even hear water wadding towards him.

Sneaking stealthily behind him, I threw the water at his golden hair. Making him yelp in annoyance as salty water drenched his head. Spluttering out some of the salty water, he squinted at me as some sea water had gotten near his eyes. Wiping away viciously, He glared at me.

His emerald green eyes bore into my soul. I limped away as fast as I could into the water. Since he was wearing a tuxedo I doubt he would enter the water in the fear that it would ruin.

I howled in laughter _his face was priceless! Dang I should have brought a camera! _He growled in annoyance and tried to reach me with his long arms but no avail. Kicking off his leather boots and socks, He folded up his pants and waded after me. I half waded half limped further into the sea to about my chest. Sakura won't mind I thought as I waded further. Suddenly, a sharp object stabbed my good foot. I hissed in pain and gripped it making me put pressure on my sprained ankle.

I yelped, startled by the sudden jolt of pain making me slip and fall into the deep murky waters... _The best part is... I... Can't... SWIM!_

The last thoughts I had as my vision fade to darkness was _Goodbye world _salty water filled my lungs and I weakly struggled succumbing to the strangely comforting dark abyss.

* * *

**Hey! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Beginning of MisaXUsui FLUFF! XD**

**R&R **


End file.
